Scorchwind
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit=Scorchkit |apprentice=Scorchpaw |warrior=Scorchwind |mate=Darkflower |sons=Rowanclaw, Cedarheart |child=Lavenderkit |mother=Featherstorm |father=Hal |brother=Raggedstar |half-brothers=Volepaw, Mosspaw |half-sisters=Dawncloud, Russetfur |mentor=Crowtail |app=Unnamed apprentice |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Scorchwind is a ginger tabby tom. Scorchwind was a ShadowClan warrior under Cedarstar’s and Raggedstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. He was born to Featherstorm and Hal as Scorchkit along with his brother, Raggedkit. Scorchkit was made an apprentice named Scorchpaw with Crowtail as his mentor. When they were younger, Scorchpaw and Raggedpaw were bitter and hostile, as they were often made fun of for their kittypet father. He later earned his warrior name, Scorchwind, and became mates with Darkflower. He fathered three kits with her; Rowanclaw, Cedarheart, and Lavenderkit. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Scorchkit is a ShadowClan kit, born to Featherstorm, a ShadowClan queen, along with his brother, Raggedkit. :When the kits are play-fighting, Scorchkit is present when his littermate insults Yellowkit and her siblings. Yellowkit reminds them that he and Scorchkit were still kits, but Raggedkit rebuts that they would be apprentices soon, and Scorchkit agrees with his brother, licking a paw to draw it over his ear. He adds that they would be warriors at that point, but Yellowkit's siblings deny his claims. Scorchkit then crouches down, muscles tensed, but Raggedkit blocks him, assuring him that they weren't worth it. The kits continue to argue, but Raggedkit and Scorchkit turn their backs on the kits, and Scorchkit orders Raggedkit to attack him first. Raggedkit then dashes back him, aiming for a blow at Scorchkit's ear, and he swings away to pounce on Raggedkit's tail, making Yellowkit admire them. When Raggedkit is called a kittypet by Nutkit, Scorchkit freezes along with the other kits, and Yellowkit speculates about Raggedkit's and Scorchkit's sire. Nutkit then repeats his statement, and Scorchkit's gaze darkens, flexing his claws, and Yellowkit thinks that neither of them looked like a kittypet. As Yellowkit and her siblings leave, Raggedkit and Scorchkit stand in the middle of the clearing, glaring after them. :Three sunrises later, the young ShadowClan cat is seen at his apprentice ceremony with his brother, and Yellowkit reflects on how much older he appeared. When it begins, Toadskip expresses his disgust, but Raggedkit and Scorchkit do not hear his words. He is renamed Scorchpaw and receives Crowtail as his mentor, and they bound over to each other to touch noses, and the Clan shouts his name. Some time afterwards, Yellowkit thinks that the nursery seemed emptier without Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw. Once Yellowkit receives a bellyache, she is envious when Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw are seen with their mentors, but hopes that they wouldn't spot her. As Rowankit is seen playing with a ball of moss, Yellowkit wishes that she could go explore the territory like Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw. When Yellowkit and her siblings are being made apprentices, Scorchpaw and Crowtail pad over to join them. Afterwards, the newly named Yellowpaw wonders if Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw would welcome her and her littermates. :When Yellowpaw trains with other apprentices, Scorchpaw is present with his mentor. Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw circle each other cautiously, the former flashing out a paw, but Scorchpaw leaps backwards so the blow does not connect. Raggedpaw thrusts himself into the air, and Yellowpaw expects him to land on Scorchpaw and knock him to the ground, but Scorchpaw twists onto his back, splaying out all four of his legs with their claws extended. Raggedpaw then lands on Scorchpaw's belly, and he immediately fastens his claws in Raggedpaw's shoulders and haunches, and rolls over, pinning his brother to the ground. Crowtail remarks that it was enough, and the two then let go, before she suggests for them to try it again, with Scorchpaw leaping. The other apprentices wish to try, and Deerleap allows them to work with the older ones, making Scorchpaw paired up with Rowanpaw, and although the two are not pleased being paired up, they do not argue. Once they stop training, Rowanpaw is seen bleeding, and Crowtail scolds Scorchpaw for using unsheathed claws, and he apologizes, muttering that he forgot. :After Foxpaw and Wolfpaw are made apprentices, Rowanpaw comments that they were more annoying than Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw. Once it is confirmed that Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw would be in a fight against WindClan, Yellowpaw is surprised yet disappointed, as she wanted herself and her littermates to be the only apprentices to fight WindClan. Yellowpaw remarks that they would show WindClan that they would be sorry about touching their prey, and Scorchpaw attempts to calm her down, adding that it was part of Clan life. Nutpaw snorts that it was Yellowpaw's first time in battle, and Scorchpaw works his claws in the grass. In battle, Raggedpaw dashes into a fight between Scorchpaw and Reedfeather. After the battle, Raggedpaw is made a warrior, and he springs up from his place beside his brother. Afterwards, Yellowpaw notices Scorchpaw furious that he wasn't made a warrior, and sympathizes with him. As Raggedpelt wonders about his father at a Gathering, Yellowpaw asks if Scorchpaw knew anything, and Raggedpelt replies that Scorchpaw didn't care. After the Gathering, Littlebird reveals that Featherstorm went near Twolegplace several times before Raggedpelt and Scorchpaw were born. Yellowpaw then waits for her denmates to sleep, and Scorchpaw is noted to have burrowed into his bedding, softly snoring. :As they plan to attack to go fight the rats, Scorchpaw and his mentor are part of Cedarstar's patrol. Some time afterwards, Scorchpaw is given his warrior name, Scorchwind. When Yellowfang and her siblings are made warriors, he gives all three of them a condescending nod, expressing his pleasure, and suggests for them to ask him if they needed to know how a warrior behaves. Yellowfang agrees to, and Scorchwind twitches his tail and pads over to where Raggedpelt stands. When they plan to meet the cats at Twolegplace, Scorchwind hisses for Yellowfang to move her paws, asking if she was waiting for daylight. He is noted to be apart of Stonetooth's patrol, along with Nutwhisker, Newtspeck, and Crowtail. Once they arrive, Scorchwind dives for Red, and aims a blow at her shoulder. When Red and Boulder are brought in, Red retorts that they weren't kittypets, but Scorchwind denies it. :When a badger is found on ShadowClan territory, Scorchwind and Newtspeck are told to join the patrol by Stonetooth. Once they head through the trees, Scorchwind lets out a burst of speed to walk alongside Yellowfang, and remarks that he would flay the badger, and spread her guts from there to Twolegplace, adding that no creature would hurt his brother and get away with it. Archeye then advises for Scorchwind, Foxpaw, and Newtspeck to go one way, and Yellowfang, looking at Scorchwind, advises him to not take unnecessary risks, and he reluctantly agrees. Once they find the badger gone, Scorchwind suggests for them to keep looking until they found and killed the badgers, as they could return. Shortly afterwards, Scorchwind and Amberleaf are on guard by the tunnel entrance, and they leap to their paws, Scorchwind reporting of intruders. After a battle with the rats, Scorchwind is hard on Brackenfoot's and Deerleap's paws, and Scorchwind reports of the rats. Yellowfang points out Scorchwind's deep bite, and how it could get infected. :Sagewhisker then requests for Yellowfang to get burdock root or wild garlic for Scorchwind's bite. When she comes to treat Scorchwind's bite, it is noted that he is excited discussing his brother's plan, and wouldn't keep still. She informs him to stop squirming, and Scorchwind gives her an impatient shrug, claiming that it was more important. Yellowfang then snaps, and remarks that he had the sense of an egg, and Scorchwind lets out an exaggerated sigh, and flops down to his side so Yellowfang can check his bite. He asks her to hurry up, but she glares at him as she places the poultice over his bite and secures it with cobwebs. As Scorchwind is with his apprentice, he is flustered, and informs the apprentices to slow down, as it was a patrol, and not a race. As they plan to attack the rats again, Scorchwind is ordered to hold back other rats so they can watch the deaths of their denmates. When Brokentail finds a dead rabbit in a WindClan tunnel Scorchwind steps forward with Cinderfur and Stumpytail behind him, and notes that they patrolled a certain border prior, and didn't find WindClan scent. :He is among the warriors Brokentail and Cloudpelt have gathered. During the battle, Scorchwind falls beneath the paws of a tabby tom, who tries to sink his teeth into his throat. Toward the end of the fight, Scorchwind comes to Cloudpelt's other side to prop him up, and once he returns to camp, Yellowfang turns to examine the claw marks on Scorchwind's flank. After another fight, Scorchwind races out of the tunnel, and when he finds Raggedstar dead, Scorchwind asks how he could have died, as he still had nine lives. He and Boulder then heave Raggedstar onto Brokentail's back, and they return to camp. When Brokentail goes off to receive his nine lives, Scorchwind, Blackfoot, Tangleburr, and Cinderfur huddle together, and Scorchwind remarks that they had to attack, as they couldn't let WindClan get away with killing Raggedstar. Brokentail murmurs to Scorchwind that they could seek vengeance until they had grieved. After another battle with WindClan, Runningnose binds a marigold poultice onto Scorchwind's shoulder, and he repeatedly turns his head to brag to Boulder about scratching a WindClan tom, and showing who was stronger. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Hal. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Darkflower: Sons: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: Kit: :Lavenderkit: Mother: :Featherstorm: Father: :Hal: Brother: :Raggedstar: Half-brothers: :Volepaw: :Mosspaw: Half-sisters: :Russetfur: :Dawncloud: :Flametail: Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt: Great-granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: Great-grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: Nephew: :Brokenstar: Nieces: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Half-niece: :Blossomkit: Half-niece/nephew: :Swampkit: |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes Notes and references de:Brandwindru:Палёныйpl:Osmolony Wiatrfr:Vent de Braisefi:Karsituuli Category:Characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters